


Silk Stockings and Lipstick

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boners, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Stockings, all dolled up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may enjoy the occasional bit of crossdressing.  Sherlock very much enjoys helping him get dressed.</p><p>Illustration for "Silk Stockings, High Heels" by Linpatootie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Stockings and Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk Stockings, High Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614199) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



 

Please do not repost.  You may reblog this image [from my tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/39252639580/final-version-silk-stockings-high-heels-by).


End file.
